deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Anarchidos
Anarchidos is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the Allied Alliance Solo Hero who is one of the Deadly Creature Duo. He's mean and big Spiderling with a destructive attitude, Anarchidos is not a one spider who doesn't want to be messed with, with his deadly bladed chainsticks to stick them up. Origin Anarchidos was an ex-member of the House of Banarchi who was casted out to the barren wasteland after he was lost to his rival, Stingrex. With no where else to redeem himself, Anarchidos wandered the desert alone hoping in search to regain his status as the elite warrior. But, instead, he was just improving himself with his fighting prowl by fighting hostile Insectoid factions and such in hopes to face his arch-rival one day. Five years later, Anarchidos finally confronted Stingrex after his harsh and brutal training and fighting same random factions and they were about fight each other but suddenly they were interrupted by the Gresnaken and the Travantian Army and that ruined his chance to regain his title. Furious, he fought the Gresnaken soldiers in cold blood, beating them up in a bloody pulp, while his rival escaped. After he beaten them to death, however, he saw a dropped bag of rare coins that belongs to his clan centuries ago thought to be lost forever and forgotten about it. Now that the secret was then known, Anarchidos must stop the Gresnake Army and their evil allies from reaching the treasure. If not, then he must recover it from them. Anarchidos have travelled to Nerubia where he must find a secret cavern of the Arachnidian Treasure but to do that, he had to find their evil allies such as the House of Shadu-Wulfftax (Wolf-Spider Clan) and the House of the Blaxxarka (Black Widow Spider Clan). After defeating the Houses recklessly, he was confronted by the Tarantula Hunters and his other rival from the exiled House of Terraxus during his search of a sacred treasure. But that won't stop him from reaching the treasure until it was stolen by the Gresnaken soldiers. Desperate and shocked, Anarchidos tracked them down to the Kingdom of Gresnake and get the sacred treasure back to Nerubia. On his way to the Kingdom of Gresnake, he came across with his arch-rival once again and this time, it was personal. But they were completely surrounded by the Gresnaken and the Travantian soldiers though they were unaware of that. As they fought, he barely dodged his attacks while he attempted to attack first but he and his arch-rival missed each other while they hit their common enemies until all the enemies are dead, turning them into a pile of corpses and the fighting stopped. For the first time of his life, he lowered his weapon to him and decided to worked together to get the lost treasure back from their wicked king's slithering tail. Anarchidos and his unlikely partner have infiltrated the castle and sneak into the treasure room quietly. But still, they don't get alongside along the way until they found their stolen treasures. After they got what they want, they were compromised and they had to fight their own separate way out of his castle, no matter many were they. However, Anarchidos had fought a regiment of Gresnaken guards and he was almost reaching at the gates until his rival arrived to help him until their Aura was unlocked before the castle explodes, causing the destruction of half of his keep and the treasures were slipped away from them to the ground. Having survived the explosion, Anarchidos regained his consciousness and noticed that the treasure was lost. But before he was about to blame Stingrex, the treasures have been recovered by two rival clans and decided that they will leave each other alone as long they've shook their hands as a sign of honor. Witnessed by a surprising event, Anarchidos and Stingrex have decided to drop his old bitter rivalry and went to their own separate ways in the desert as long they won't get caught when they learned that they were became most wanted for their actions against many factions in each kingdom they've visited; mostly Anarchidos’s actions due to his recklessness. Months after the defeat of the Gresnaken, Anarchidos now wonders the world of Antichthon, looking for more trouble and bring his anarchy upon every hostile faction he encountered with Stingrex when he meets he rival again. Personality Anarchidos is a stubborn, rude, ruthless, furious, short-tempered, hotheaded and considerate badass warrior. He loves to crush his enemies in his path, no matter how many or strong they are and doesn't care who is challenging him. He had a grudge with Stingrex at the time of their rivalry since he lost his first battle with him and being casted out by his clan. He wanted to win against him once he improved himself but overtime, he beats every factions, raiders, and nomads in barren sandy wastelands while he forgets his own promise clan though he was unaware that he was marked for capture or death. But after the fight against the Gresnaken and the Travantian Army, Anarchidos have decided to drop his bitter rivalry with Stingrex and befriended with him though he had a little score to settle in the future. Powers and Abilities In the past, Anarchidos was once a weakling in the clan and forced to build up his muscle in a heated barren desert with no food and water to survive on his own until he returned a year later, after he buffed up and survived the heat for so long. His immense strength can break their limbs and arms with his bare hands. But with his bladed chainsticks, he can pierce his enemies in one stroke. Along with his brute force, he's a less sneaky due to his height but he can climb and crawl up the ceiling and hides in the shadows to ambush his unexpected foes like a tarantula. But with his Aura, he received an immune to any damage except fire-based attacks which he receives a little bit for seconds. It also receives quad damages with his fists or a weapon. Inspirations * Inspired from THQ Nordic's Deadly Creatures. * His name is derived from Arachnid and Anarchy. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Deadly Creature Duo